Printed labels are widely used on containers to identify the particular products, manufacturers, and brand names associated with the products in those containers. Conventional labels for containers include labels made from thin films wherein the thin film is clear and gives the appearance of having the graphics screen-printed directly onto the container. Thin film labels and other conventional labels generally have a viewable surface (i.e., facing outward from the container) which is flat and provides barely perceptible, if any, variation in the texture of the viewable surface. In some instances however, it may be desired to provide a label which has a tactile feel that enhances the aesthetic quality or appearance of the label. In this regard, the tactile feel of the label could provide a gripping surface for the product or may be used to enhance perception of quality of the container which, in turn, may inhere to the benefit of the contents of the container.
One possible way of providing a tactile feel to a label is to provide additional layers of ink to the label, such that printed indicia are perceptibly raised with respect to the surrounding areas. Inks, however, are generally expensive, compared to other components of the label. Accordingly, providing successive layers of ink, especially by processing a label through successive stages of equipment to obtain the multiple layers, may increase the cost of providing tactile feel to a point which is prohibitive.
There is thus a need for an adhesive coated label which provides a tactile feel and which overcomes various drawbacks of the prior art, such as those described above.